Shot to Hell
by Centroides
Summary: Sometimes everything gets shot to hell
1. Chapter 1

**SHOT TO HELL**

**Chapter 1 **

It was mid October but the weather had held since September. The mild conditions had been a bonus to men who seemed to spend a lot of their time outside or holed up in tumbled down buildings. Their last mission had been physically draining so after catching up on their sleep they had decided that tonight they would relax down at The Doves, without the guards of course.

The look on Garrison's face when he had appeared on the terrace above the steps where they were lounging, planning their evening, told them the bad news.

"I want to see you all in my office, now." He held the door expectantly.

As they trudged up the steps and in the door Goniff spoke as he passed their leader, "Guess our time off's shot to 'ell."

Garrison, who had just returned from London, went over with the men, what little details of their mission that he had been given. Their contact would have the rest. They had returned from their last one only three days ago and Garrison felt they should be rested but Casino disagreed. They glared at each other but eventually Casino dropped his eyes. Garrison ordered them to get their gear and be out front in fifteen minutes.

They piled into the truck to go to the airport but part way there it stalled. They waited for a few minutes as the driver tried to restart the vehicle with no success. Chief hoped out and went around to the front. He lifted the hood to check after telling the driver to hold off for a minutes. He began checking a few things that might be causing the problem. A few minutes later he told the driver to try it. Again there was nothing. When Chief asked for tools, he was handed a box. He returned to the engine compartment again and after a moment began to hit something with the head of a large wrench. The driver jumped down and ran around to the front.

With side arm drawn and aimed he yelled. "What do you think you're doing destroying government property. Get down from there."

Chief stopped himself in time. He had been tempted to throw the wrench at the driver. Instead he put it down and jumped backwards from the bumper he had been standing on. With a look of hatred on his face he raised his hands out to the sides and stepped back.

At the sound of the driver yelling Garrison had gotten out of the passenger side of the cab where he had been riding. He approached as Chief landed on the pavement. "What's going on here?"

"Your convict was trying to destroy the engine. That's government property." His gun was trained on Chief who stood with hands still half raised at his sides.

Garrison looked at his man expecting an answer but Chief just stood staring with hatred at the guard. He looked over to the guard and said "It's all right put it away."

"But he's…."

"I said put it away," he repeated a little more forcefully. "Get in the truck." When the driver hesitated he added, "Now." The man saluted and complied. Garrison turned back to his team member. "Can you fix it?"

"No. The word was said quietly but was filled with anger_. "_Tell Big Mouth to do it himself." With that Chief walked around to the back of the truck and climbed in. The others who had gotten out when the shouting had started followed him.

"What was all that about?" asked Goniff once they were settled. All he got was silence. Chief sat with one foot up on the bench in front of him, staring at the canvas cover across from him. They could all feel the anger radiating off their team mate.

Garrison motioned for the driver to try the starter but with no luck. He sorted out his options. Should he talk to Chief again? The man was understandably angry. He could radio for another truck but when he checked his watch he saw there was not a lot of time until they were to take off. The plane would wait; they were the only passengers but they were on a tight schedule.

Making what he hoped was the right decision Garrison walked around to the back, moved the flap aside and asked Chief to get down. He was greeted by silence and a total lack of movement by anyone. When he again called his name, there was a moment of silence before Chief rose with out looking at him, climbed down and stood with his back to his leader.

"Chief, we're on a tight schedule. We have to be at the airport in twenty minutes. I can radio for another truck but that might take too long." Then he threw in what he hoped was the clincher. "Other wise we'll have to walk the last couple of miles. Can you fix it?"

After a long moment of silence he spoke with out turning. His anger still evident. "On one condition." Chief turned and glared at Garrison. A feral glint appearing in his eyes. "I get a shot at Big Mouth."

"You know I can't do that." he answered calmly, even though he knew the man had asked for it. It would also make Chief feel better but the English Private was under his command and thus under his protection. Stalemate again. He could try ordering Chief to fix it but he knew he might as well order the rain to stop.

"Warden?" Actor lifted the flap and climbed down to face Garrison. "What is the delay?"

Chief saw his chance. He silently slipped up to the drivers door. "You better watch your ass. Next time you might not have the man behind you." He stepped towards the engine compartment and listened as an evil smile appeared on his normally stoic face. He waited as the driver got out of the truck and came up behind him.

"Are you threatening me, you good for nothing.."

"No," he interrupted as he turned. His right fist exploded in the man's face. "I just do it." His victim fell backwards onto the road as Chief walked up to the bumper and climbed up. He picked up the wrench and tightened the bolt, then returned the tool to its place in the box. From the corner of his eye he saw the driver get up as the Lt. approached. Chief jumped down and hitting the driver with his shoulder and elbow for good measure as he pushed past him, climbed into the driver's seat. After a cough the engine fired and Chief returned to the back after giving his victim an evil grin.

Garrison and the driver climbed into the cab and they drove off to the airfield.

Fortunately the pilot was just heading for the plane when they arrived.

"Let's go," was all he had time to say as he and the others disembarked. They all raced for the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHOT TO HELL**

**Chapter 2**

The flight over started off uneventfully. Garrison watched his men while he waited for the drop zone to come up. Actor was casually leaning back against the bulkhead. Casino was watching Goniff who was prone to airsickness. Garrison's eyes drifted to Chief. He had selected a seat as from the others as he could get and now appeared to be resting with his eyes closed.

Was it over? Would the man remain angry? If he did, would he take it out on the others, on him? He knew Chief was touchy. Both he and Casino were prone to violent explosions.? If he was to control these men he had to know their triggers.

Casino's seemed to be being told what to do. Casino was a leader, or so he thought. He liked to be in charge. Having Garrison tell him what to do did seem to irk him. The Lt. smiled inwardly. Well there was no help for that. He was the boss.

What was Chief's trigger? He had heard a few racial remarks from Casino that looked as if without his or the guards presence would have caused a fight. In the present situation he had heard none of that. It couldn't be that the guard yelled at him. Maybe it was the drawn gun or was it a combination of a guard drawing a gun and yelling at him. This had to have been a common occurrence in prison. The one good thing was that Chief had not exploded but had bided his time until he had the upper hand. This would be important, even life saving for himself or the whole team, if the situation occurred while behind enemy lines.

He returned to the thoughts at hand. Had he handled this situation right? His options had been limited. In the Army a commander does not sit down with some of his men and explain to them how to deal with the others. But then this was not regular Army. The cons were definitely not regular Army. He had over heard enough of the guards' talk about the cons having too many privileges. The guards slept in hastily constructed barracks while the cons lived in the manor house. The guards had no idea how warm and comfortable those barracks were compared to sleeping in a bombed out building or in the shelter of over hanging rocks, going days with what they could scavenge. The cons earned what few privileges they had.

Suddenly the steady drone of the aircraft was interrupted by the sound of flak exploding around them. Every one gasped. Flak was deadly. There was no protection from it. Then, every airman's nightmare, a blast and the plane lurched and began to slowly roll. Garrison was up immediately and raced as best he could for the cockpit to help the pilot. The others watched him intently. The pilot was lowered to the floor and then the plane stopped its roll but was no longer level. They were going down.

"Everyone bail out!" Garrison had leaned around to the cabin and yelled as loud as he could. The sound of the engines, the wind blowing in the shattered cockpit window and the continuing flak almost drowned out his words. The men had expected the order so were ready when the bay doors opened. First Goniff, then Casino and Chief jumped. Garrison hauled his way up the sloping aisle to the open door. As he waited, Actor looked past their leader back to the pilot laying on the floor.

"He's dead. Cockpit's shot to hell. Go!" They pulled themselves up the increasingly slanting floor and jumped into the blackness.

Even with just starlight the enemy below tracked them and fired as they descended. Fortunately they landed on the other side of a ravine but Garrison had been hit in the upper thigh as he came down and was in considerable pain. With no time to spare they raced for cover. Casino grabbed the machine gun Garrison had been carrying and laid down cover fire. He tossed the hand gun to Chief who dropped back to see who he could pick off. Actor and Goniff took their leaders arms over their shoulders and dragged him as fast as he could. First Casino and then a few minutes later Chief caught up to where the others had stopped. Actor had tried to check the wound but could not see enough in the dark.

Casino took over for Goniff and they continued running. Chief appeared on Actor's left and signalled them to veer off to the right. They soon came to a shallow stream which Actor tried to cross but Chief grabbed his arm pulling him into the water. Actor figured the water would slow them down so rounded on Chief to tell him so but the younger man was already running down stream. They followed. Carrying Garrison's weigh was tiring the two men so they were glad when they rounded a bend and saw Chief signalling them up a grassy bank. From there he led them down a road then into a forested area where he stopped in a small depression that would shelter them from the road. They lowered Garrison down, then Actor set to checking the wound using the light from a match. The bullet had gone through but the wound was bleeding profusely. Fearing discovery, Actor set to work in the dark. He applied a bandage from the first aid kit and used his belt to keep pressure on the wounds. Once finished Garrison tried to check his map but was so light headed from blood loss he was having trouble focusing. Actor looked up to tell Chief they needed a place to stay but he was gone.

"Damn. Warden's shot to hell. I have to get a proper bandage on his leg. Where the Hell is he." Fear for the life of their leader made him short tempered and he turned on Casino. "Where'd he go?"

"How the Hell would I know." He didn't like Actor's tone so responded in kind. "I'm not his owner." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized Actor's tone was a cover for worry. If Actor was that worried then they were in bad shape. Where was the Indian? He looked around and listened. Suddenly a sound behind him caused him to jump.

"Let's go." The voice was quiet but carried a tone of urgency.

"We're going to have to carry him. We keep jostling him and he's going to bleed to death." In the dark Actor could only make out a vague shape. There was a short pause and when he went to speak again he was hissed at. Surprise stopped him. A quiet 'Down' and they all flattened themselves in the leaf litter. All was quiet for so long Casino was about to lift his head up when he heard a sound. There were foot steps along the road; soldiers approaching, searching for them. They all remained motionless until the sound faded.

"Wait here." There was a slight rustle then silence. A short time later he returned. "There's a shelter up the road. Here, use this." The urgency was gone; the tone now neutral.

Actor felt something nudge his arm and realized he had just been handed an old chair. They carefully positioned Garrison on it and the two larger men picked it up and began to move out. It was awkward but less jostling for Garrison.

About five minutes later Chief, who was leading, directed them down a narrow treed lane. After crossing about twenty feet of clearing they came to the front of a small shed and lean-to used by local shepherds. Beyond that there was more open meadow. Once inside Actor lit the small oil lamp and set to work tending to Garrisons wound. Being only semi conscious, their leader did not feel the pain.

Chief hated it in here. It smelled of sheep, a smell he associated with Residential School where they had told him that all he was good for was tending sheep. He learned to hate sheep and their smell. He headed over to the door. It had, long ago, sagged on its hinges and no longer closed properly. He peered around the edge, scanning the area then slipped through the opening into the night.

Back inside it was Casino who asked the worrisome question. "Where are we and how do we get back."

" Actor looked up with a frown on his handsome face. They knew the town and place but only Garrison knew the name of their contact. He looked for the map that had been in Garrison's pocket but it was not there. It must have dropped in the woods.

"Casino, go ask Chief to go back to where we stopped in the woods. See if he can find the map." said Actor.

"Come on. It's pitch black out there. Even ol' eagle eyes wouldn't be able to find it", was Casino's surly reply.

"Yes you're right. We will have to wait until morning." He didn't like it but there was nothing he could do.

Ever alert Chief paused to listen. The area around the shed was packed earth but walking on the stubble of dead grasses beyond that would betray his passing. Even the young grass was frost covered and crunchy. The shed was surrounded by sheep meadows which made it difficult for anyone to sneak up on them but also difficult for them to leave unobserved. He knew he should sleep for a bit but he had to see what was around. Knowing your surroundings was one of the things the old Apache woman had taught him. Always be aware.

He grabbed the long staff that stood leaning against the door frame and strode off across the meadow. Hopefully he looked like a shepherd going about his business.

When Chief returned from checking the area Actor called the young man over. "I need you to go out at first light and see if you can find the map and figure out where we are. It must have been dropped where we stopped in the woods. You will have to look for any landmarks." The expression did not change. Actor knew that of the four of them he himself was the best at reading a map but the worst at staying hidden. Chief was the least likely to be seen so he would have to do it.

"Get some sleep then go at first light. Casino, take the first watch."

"Hey, I carried Soldier boy there most of the way here. Let Goniff take it."

"Yes, you are right. Goniff?" He watched as the smaller man rose and went out the door. Casino and Chief lay down in the corner. Actor remained by Garrison's side to watch for infection and bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHOT TO HELL**

**Chapter 3**

Casino awoke two hours later when the sun was just turning the sky pink. Chief was gone. Actor was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall beside their leader, head back, asleep. After checking to see if the Warden was OK Casino pulled on his coat and went outside to relieve Goniff. He stood looking around. The birds were singing, squirrels ran through the trees and all seemed at peace. There was no signs of war, just life. It was so peaceful. As he walked around the shed he was aware of something on the roof. He looked up and saw Chief sitting cross legged on the roof, his face lifted to the rising sun with his eyes closed. Casino opened his mouth to yell at him but was interrupted by a 'Shut up'. The man hadn't even opened his eyes. Sometimes he was spooky.

"This mission's shot to hell. Did you figure out where we are or are you going to sit up on there all day?"

There was no answer. Casino muttered something under his breath then when he found Goniff he told him to tell Actor "the damn Indian's sitting on the roof."

Ten minutes later Chief returned to the hut feeling more relaxed. The time of the sun's rising had always been special to him. He and Gouyen had often spent that time together sitting in quiet contemplation, listening to the daylight world waking from it's rest. While they waited for the sun she would tell him tales of her childhood and the stories she had been told; how her grandfather had met and rode with Goyathlay. She told of their victories and betrayals and their final surrender. Chief had never tired of hearing of the old days. He had thought then he could live that life too. That had died somewhere along the way but the stories of freedom remained. When his life was at its darkest he would go back to those time and picture himself there running along side her and her Grandfather as they stalked their enemies or their prey.

He came over to check on the man who had offered him a chance at that freedom again. He didn't really believe it would happen but a chance was something he hadn't had in many stood and watched as Actor checked the bandage. A low moan brought their attention to the man's face. Garrison, who was struggling to sit up, found himself being pushed back down.

"It's all right Warden. You must lay still. We will take care of everything. Where were you to meet our contact?"

There was a mumbled reply but Actor could not make it out. Before he could ask again Garrison's eyes closed and he sagged back down.

"You're not goin' through with it?" Chief asked incredulously

"No, but he could help us arrange a way home. Did you figure out where we are?"

"Map's gone but we're bout two miles west of a town."

"Which town…" then stopped seeing the look on his face. "Never mind." He said curtly. He had originally lorded it over the other cons that only he could speak French. Now he regretted that. There was no way any of the others could go into town to get help or food. He would have to go and hope Garrison would be all right until he could return.

The weather had not held. Though the sky was clear the temperature had dropped. They were all cold except Actor who after walking as fast as he could, was now sitting in the local cafe. Even in war time there were the regulars who came to pass the time there. It took the expert con man no time at all to strike up a conversation with several men. Unfortunately it took time to find the right men and gain their trust. He would not return until after dark.

Goniff was sitting with Garrison when he had regained consciousness briefly. He had asked and been told the contacts name was Baptiste but the code phrase was a problem. It was either in French or Garrison mumbled. He tried to remember it. Maybe Actor could make sense of it.

After sleeping for an hour or two Chief resumed his position on watch. While he waited he managed to kill a rabbit which he skinned and took in to be cooked.

Garrison regained consciousness as the meal was ready. Chief ripped off a chunk of meat and went out to relieve Goniff. They all ate in silence hoping Actor would return soon with good news.

As dusk fell it began to snow. Actor, on his way back, pulled his coat collar up and tried to close it at his throat. He hunched his shoulders, jammed his hands into his pockets and walked a little faster. By keeping to the edge of the road he was able to avoid leaving foot prints. If it wasn't for the urgency of Garrison's wound he would have walked slowly or even stopped to admire the scene. All was quiet. Even the wind had died so the tiny flakes of snow fell straight down. He had always enjoyed walking in the snow. Tonight, even though laden with worry, he let a little of that peace come over him.

As he came closer to the lane that would take him to the others he slowed his pace. He didn't think he would be shot because the sound might alert the enemy but they had all been trained to close in and kill without making a sound. Chief on the other hand could kill from a distance.

Goniff spotted their unofficial second-in-command and followed him into the hut to hear the news.

It was not good. There was no help to found there. The only Doctor had been taken by the Germans along with all the young men about a month ago. There weren't even any serviceable motorized vehicles left. Everything had been taken. The only bright spot was that there might be help about twelve miles east. One of the old men thought he had heard his nephew say he was going there to join the Resistance.

"So how are we going to get the Warden there?" asked Casino. "We certainly can't carry him that far. Many vehicles on the road? Maybe we could ambush one."

"Unfortunately it is not a busy one. Someone will have to go to the next town and get a vehicle. By road it is about 12 miles but overland, shorter." He looked to Chief who was standing by the door."

"Due east?"

"East was all I got. Head out at dawn."

"I'll go now. Make better time." He slipped out the door and was gone with out a sound.

"Wait. I brought some…" he stopped. The man was long gone.

Goniff didn't miss it though. "What'd you bring?" He watched hungrily as Actor emptied his pockets.

"How's he goin' to know which way is East. It's dark," asked Goniff.

"This is Chief we're talking about. He was born with a compass in his head." Casino purposely neglected to mention that he had seen Chief watching the sun rise.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHOT TO HELL**

**Chapter 4**

Chief knew with no moon or stars he was not likely to be seen but he took no chances and headed north across the meadow. Once under cover of the trees where the snow had not penetrated, he turned to the east.

As he moved over the terrain he could see why the road had to detoured. Rocky outcrops and fissures became more pronounced as he traveled. The darkness that hid his movements also hid the dangers. As he stepped over a fallen log he missed the depression on the other side and fell badly twisting his ankle and ripping his glove as he tried to catch himself. Picking himself up he listened for any sign he had been heard. His ankle throbbed. Just twisted, he thought. He had done worse and walked it off. All was quiet so he continued. Born of habit, he did not limp.

The night air was cold and damp, the temperature just about freezing, but the wind that had come up made it feel a lot colder. In wooded areas it was not too bad with the trees blocking the wind but crossing open rocky area especially when he had to face the wind was hard. He turned as much as possible to put his back to the wind but he still had to watch where he was going. Exposed area had been blown clear of snow but areas in the lea could be tricky as he found out when he stepped on a loose rock. He felt himself slip and tried to protect his ankle but only succeed in falling hard on his butt. Again he waited and listened before continuing. Gradually the land evened out and the rocks became fewer. He welcomed the return to the trees. He hadn't gone far when he smelled the smoke. Wood smoke from a fire meant a house near by and the chance for a car.

Within half an hour he came to an outlying farm. He watched from his hiding place as an old woman came out of the house and slowly limped to the barn. Setting down her pail she tugged at the door until she had it open. Picking up her pail she entered. Chief scanned the yard but saw no vehicle. Carefully he edged his way around the barn then across the yard until he was beside the barn wall. Sliding along he came to a small window and looked in. The old woman was sitting on a low stool by the solitary cow's thin flank, milking. Looking past her he saw several other stalls but they were all empty. Continuing around the barn he came to the other side. Still no sign of a vehicle. With a quick look to either side he sprinted to the trees and continued down the valley towards the town. Some one had to have a vehicle. The next house was deserted.

The third was the charm. Parked outside was a German car with flags flying on the bumpers. If he remembered right, this was a generals car. What was it doing here? No matter. He made a wide circle around so he could see anyone inside. There was only one man asleep at the wheel. All else was quiet and he could not afford to wait. Chief slipped up to the door and with a single motion the driver's sleep became permanent. Pushing the body over into the passenger side Chief took hold of the door frame and began to push. The car was heavy but eventually he got it rolling. By the end of the drive he felt he was far enough away to use the starter.

Several miles down the way he pulled over and dumped the body into a ditch then sped away. He prayed there were no road blocks between himself and the others but tried to think of something to say if he had to stop. If only he could remember what Actor said those times they had been in that situation.

Sure enough as he came around a bend he saw the barricade. All he could do was slow down as if he was going to stop then try to run it. All went according to plan until he got closer. Just as he was about to gun it the soldier saluted and stepped smartly off the road. His companion pulled the barricade off the road and stood at attention. They apparently recognized the car. Chief silently thanked what ever Gods looked out for spies and car thieves.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHOT TO HELL**

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take long to made his way back to the lane leading to the shepherds hut. He pulled far enough in that the car was no longer visible from the road then parked it. After sitting for a moment to assess the surroundings he quietly got out closing the door, stopping just before the latch engaged.

All was quiet as he continued down the lane but he sensed something wrong. He slowed and edged off the track and into the trees. Then just as the hut came into sight he saw the problem. There, just off to the side of the hut, was an unfamiliar man standing cradling, what looked like a German rifle. Chief moved off to the side so he could just see the other man around the edge of the hut. Keeping an eye out just in case there were two guards he approached the hut.

Knowing the walls were not too solid he came in low and with a last look at the guard he moved along the wall until he came to a crack.

He hoped they were friends come to help but the sight of two more men, both armed, and his team mates standing with hands raised inside told him that was not the situation. It was now up to him to turn the tables. He had surprise on his side, at least for now.

First he had to take out the guard. Keeping the hut between himself the other man he made his way back to the woods. It would take him quite a while to circle around unless he could draw the man to him.

Ten minutes later he found what he needed. He was far enough that the men inside would not be alerted but close enough to attract the guard's attention. Jumping slightly Chief grabbed the branch and swung himself up into the tree. He settled himself then whistled a short two note sequence. He waited then whistled three notes. After another moment he broke the piece of dead branch he had put into his pocket. Peering around the trunk of the tree he was rewarded with the sight of the guard slinking towards his perch. He waited, barely breathing. When his prey was positioned he dropped and thrust. He held him until all motion stopped then eased him to the ground. Chief pulled his knife free and wiped it clean. Next he remove the dead mans coat and hat and put them on. Taking the rifle he slung the strap over his shoulder then lifted the body over his other shoulder. He moved cautiously to where the guard had stood then stepped behind the largest tree. Holding the body as if he were fighting, he yelled. As he grappled with the body he kept an eye on the door of the hut. It took less than a minute until one of the strangers came running out, rifle at the ready. As he neared, Chief dropped the body and threw his knife. His victim continued several steps before staggering, a stunned look on his face. His mouth fell open as his hands felt the knife in his throat. He stumbled and fell face first into the grass. With a quick look at the hut he ran to the prone figure and rolling the body he retrieved his blade. As he was wiping it he saw movement inside the hut through the door. Chief dove behind the tree and brought the rifle to bear on the hut door.

As he watched the third man appeared at the door. Chief lined him up in his sights, A head shot would be best but not knowing the rifle it could go wild so he lowered the barrel aiming for his heart. As he waited he noticed there was something odd about the way he was standing. It wasn't natural.

The man called out, obviously to his friends. There was a tinge of fear.

Chief grunted in reply. It was then that he saw the pistol pointed at the man's head. The guys inside must have over powered him but didn't know what was going on outside. Chief itched to take a shot just to scare the others but thought better of it. When they had first got together he probably would have but not now. They wouldn't do it to him. Well maybe Casino would but the Warden would straighten him out. No. It didn't pay to get the Warden mad at you. He relaxed his finger, removing it from the trigger. Pulling his hat lower over his eyes he stood and slinging his rifle over his shoulder he began the walk to the hut. The man in the door was pulled inside. Chief appeared to be relaxed but he was ready. They would grab him once he stepped in the door but he was ready. Inside he grinned but it died when he realized they might shoot him if he tried anything.

He stopped just outside the door where he could see in. The third man was standing in front of Actor looking very uncomfortable. Goniff was sitting on the edge of the cot beside Garrison. He could not see Casino but knew he was poised to strike. No time for fun and games. Well maybe just a little.

"Casino, if you hit me with that I'll carve my initials in you ass."

He watched as Goniff and Actor both started. Casino peered around the door frame lowering the piece of wood he held. Chief pulled off his hat and walked in.

"The other two? asked Actor.

"Dead. Who's your friend?"

"Collaborator."

"Yeah," piped up Goniff. "They were going to turn us in to the Jerries."

It was then Chief noticed the blood on Goniff's sleeve. Obviously that was how they were taken. He didn't look too bad, fortunately. Chief turned his attention to Garrison.

"He's holding his own," said Actor, anticipating his next question. "but we have to get him to a hospital. Did you get a vehicle?"

He nodded as he walked over to his leader. The man before him was awake but pale. He managed a slight smile.

"What do we do with him?" ask Casino, motioning to their captive.

"We'll contact the Resistance and turn him over. They can deal with him. Then we head for home," answered Garrison. His voice was weak but still held the tone of command.

Speaking in heavily accented English, their captive tried to say he had had to do what he did. The others were holding his family hostage. Garrison told him that if that was true then the Resistance would verify it and he would be free to go. They all noticed how nervous the man was.

Chief went to get the car and brought it around as close as he could. Casino and Actor helped Garrison up and out to the car. Goniff kept a gun trained on their prisoner.


	6. Chapter 6

**SHOT TO HELL**

**Chapter 6**

After about an hour's drive Actor told Chief to pull over. He would go into the nearby town to contact help. Garrison had since passed out but had given the information to Actor when they left the hut.

Seeing his chance, the collaborator waited until Actor was out of earshot , then suddenly turned and grabbed the gun from Goniff. Casino had a hand gun but knew he could not get it in time. They froze as the man backed out of the passenger side of the car pulling Goniff with him. Using the blond thief as a shield he began to back away. Chief and Casino both got out of the car.

"Get back in the car or I'll shoot," warned the collaborator as he brought the gun up to Goniff's head.

"Go ahead," said Casino as he trained his gun on the receding pair. "We're rid of the Limey and I shoot you dead."

Goniff tried to yell his indignation at Casino's remark but the captive holder tightened his grip around Goniff's neck.

Casino began to advance on the two.

"Stay back!" Panic was setting in.

Casino knew that could go one of two ways. The man would make a mistake. This would result in Goniff getting shot or he would get a chance to kill the man. Ever the gambler, he continued to follow the pair.

The collaborator was scared. This whole situation had not turned out like they had hoped. When they had found the tracks to the shed it had looked easy. They would rob the inhabitants and be gone. When they heard the wounded man mumble in English they knew they had caught some spies. They would be worth money to the Germans. Then that had gone horribly wrong. His brother was dead and he was captured. Then he had seen his means of escape but again he had failed. There was no way out now. His heart was pounding. He watched as the man who was following him began to get closer. If he didn't value his friend's life then maybe he valued his own.

Casino watched as the man turned the pistol from Goniff's head and aimed it at him. He raised his own weapon and took aim.

Suddenly a shot rang out. Casino gasped and dropped to his knees. He waited for the pain as he concentrated on his breathing. The bastard had shot him. Still no pain. Not really wanting to see but needing to, he looked down at his chest. There was nothing. He felt his chest and still nothing. How could he have missed this close?

He looked up but they were gone. No. There was a pile of dark clothing where the two had stood. Had he fired his gun? Had he hit Goniff? It was his turn to panic. He jumped up and ran to the fallen duo. Goniff was laying still, unmoving and there was blood on the side of his head. His shot must have hit them both. Casino knelt down to see if there was any hope for his fallen friend.

"Goniff?" he called softly. That was when he noticed that Goniff's eyes were screwed shut.

"Goniff, you better open your eyes or I'm gonna …" warned Casino.

"Go ahead, Shoot 'm then we'll be rid of 'm," mimicked Goniff, eyes still shut. Truth was he was shaken. He also wasn't entirely sure he was alive and or unhurt. His neck hurt from the pressure and the wind had been knocked out of him in the fall.

"Oh come on now. I was just trying to rattle the guy." Suddenly it dawned on Casino. The other guy. He grabbed the gun from the limp fingers.

Goniff reached up and opening his eyes he grabbed the arm that was still across his throat and tossed it aside. Casino offered Goniff his hand and helped him up. That was when they saw that the dead man's throat was a bloody mess. He had been shot. The two looked at each other then up at the man approaching. Chief just walked up to them and stood looking down.

Goniff swallowed audibly.

"Damn good shootin'. Sgt. Major would be impressed," said Casino.

"Not really. Was aiming for Goniff so we'd be rid of 'um," answered Chief.

Goniff squawked indignantly.

The other two laughed then Casino threw his arm over the little Cockneys shoulders and began the walk back to the car. Chief fell into step.

It was about an hour later when Actor returned. He had found the contact and a pickup had been arranged for the next day. A safe house was near by and medical help was waiting. Once that was established he asked about their prisoner.

"They was gonna let 'im shoot me," interjected Goniff indignantly.

At Actor's horrified look Casino explained what had happened. The rest of the trip was uneventful.

Back in England the four were visiting Garrison in the hospital where he was recovering. They had just finished telling their leader the rest of the story.

"You wouldn't a let 'm kill me would you, Casino? You know like you said back there in the woods?"

"No Goniff. I wouldn't. Like I told you, I was trying to rattle the guy." Seeing he was not totally believed, he added, "Besides who would I have to beat at cards. Chief's no fun and Actor won't play me any more."

Goniff realized what Casino was trying to say but he refused to look mollified .He would see how far he could play this. Actor was not the only guy who could play the game. Casino was in for a bit of kissing up.


End file.
